ReBORN: Tales of a Clone and Half Breed
by Also Sprach Mina
Summary: In the year 2023, the Third Impact has passed and planet Earth is in ruins. A scouting ship lands in the disaster zone that was formaly Tokyo-3 to find the remnants of the Evangelion series and Rei clones. He finds more than just what he was sent for...
1. Prologue

Prologue

_(A/N: This is a NGE fanfic that was spur of the moment when I saw a really cool picture of Rei Ayanami and I had to write this. It's set in an alternate universe and takes place 7 years after the series ended [including the movies as well. Basically a ''what if Gundams and Evangelions had babies'' idea. If you want to know more, email or PM me. Enjoy this new fic!)_

_Beep...beep...beep...beep...!_

Inside of a dark room, an alarm was going off on the side of a bed where under the bedsheets a firm calloused hand slipped out and hit the snooze button on top of the clock. ''Good morning!'' the alarm clock said cheerfully. The hand grabbed the clock and pulled it under the bedsheets with it. A messy haired figure rose from the bed, reaching over to turn on the lamp at the bedside. The light covered the entire room. The room resembled the way a room in an Japanese apartment would look like (but bigger) and customized: a large window beside the seemingly small black nightstand, a long American bed, a desk to the left of the window with a laptop on top along with stacks of paper, and a dresser next to the door.

The figure, now in the light, was a young male who had short, dark blonde hair on top and brown at the bottom. He rubbed the back of his mixed hair, violet eyes with a green tint narrowed from the sudden light. He also had a light tan that showed the outlines of a t-shirt. ''Good morn-'' The man shut off the cheerful alarm and threw it against the crimson colored pillow.

''Damn, I slept in again,'' he said in a tired voice. ''Cap's gonna have my ass again...'' He popped his neck and rose from the bed. He wore a pair of white shorts and a black tank top. The man walked to the door as it slid open and stepped out in the hallway. Walking into the open door to his left, he entered the bathroom. He took a quick shower, shaved and fixed his hair to show he actually made it up before going into work. The man looked at the digital clock in the bathroom that hung above the door as he pulled on a clean pair of boxers.

6:43A.M. _Shit._

He ran into his room and threw on a pair of black pants, a sleeveless black shirt and a red jacket with yellow stripes running down the sides of the sleeves. The man walked over to the dresser, putting 3 earrings in his left ear: one red, one green, and the last one gold. He then walked out of his room towards the door when he heard a numb vibrating noise coming from the bag by the door. ''Crap...'' He muttered as he ran to the bag, opening it. He pulled out a blue/black Motorola W490 and answered the phone.

''Ah, good morning, Cap--''

''Don't give me that 'good morning' bullshit, Tamashii! You're 20 minutes late!'' The female voice screeched over the phone. The young man now known as Tamashii held the phone away from his ear. ''I'm sorry. I overslept...again.'' The woman sighed heavily. ''You know that we're heading out to Earth today. We need you in the _Howlizter 4200_ just in case--''

''The enemy attacks, right? Yeah, I'll be over to the base in a few,'' he said standing up and picking up the bag. ''Alright. Just be sure not to act recklessly like last time drving down here...because it's raining and I won't be at your funeral.'' Tamashii chuckled under his breath, opening the door. He walked out into the falling rain and looked up at the cloudy grey sky.

''It's not like the sky's falling, Cap.''

''If you say so,'' she said. ''So don't jinx us, alright?''

_Prologue: End_


	2. Start

**Chapter One**

**Start**

_(A/N: At the beginning of Chapter 1, it has important information regarding how the storyline goes. If you can follow it, have fun reading. )_

In the year 2021, the planet Earth has rotated silently ever since the tragedy of Third Impact. Most of the population were pure LCL--a yellow-tinted, translucent liquid that was similar to the amniotic fuild from a mother's womb. Everyone in the entire universe, especially Mars, had watched the fateful outcome of the human race. Some figured it was a good thing that the human race was gone; good riddance to bad rubbish. Some thought differently. Over the years, the LCL was collected by scouting ships and tested in laboratories on Mars. The LCL was used as a means of ''recreating'' a human, which succeeded in 2017 with the ''egg'' birth of a female human child. The liquid was also used in resurrection processes.

The human child possessed a great amount of intelligence and strength. A healthy little girl. The scientists of the laboratories figured with this success, they could recreate the entire human population before Third Impact had happened. Several bases were put on Mars for scouting expeditions to Earth. Even more so, the ships had a little problem:

Aliens. Large aliens that took hold of any machine and fused with it to create hideous images that could only be recognized from nightmares. This is where the Galatic Federation stepped in. They had been building large, humanoid mechas in order to fight the menace and keep the peace. With the LCL and chosen canidates from different planets, they created the _Black Trinity_ series--a series of highly advanced mechas specially used by those who could successfully take in the LCL.

Those who couldn't died from the process. Only 23 of the original 100 survived.

* * *

_Four years later..._

Tamashii drove from his apartment in Sector 7 of the city, Nutriti, a city on the planet Mars. It was a good city, the blonde man had to admit, since it was also the base of where the Earth Restoration Project took place. He revved up the black hovercar that resembled a 2006 Honda Accord, turning onto the intersection that took him to the base everyday. The rain hit the car's windshield as the wipers went back and forth. Tamashii ran his hand through his hair.

_Four years has passed, and they still haven't made progress_, he thought to himself. The process to recreate a human being was a long and on-going process. The laboratories had to have just enough LCL from Earth, flesh, and DNA from the now 4-year-old human female child. ''It's so fuckin' stupid...'' Tamashii slammed his foot on the gas pedal as the hovercar jerked forward, speeding towards a dimly lit tunnel. A warning came onto his windshield in bright red letters, the orange lighting slipping inside his dark car.

''Warning. You are going above the speed limit. Please slow down or the authorities will be notified,'' a voice said on the car radio. ''Right, right.'' The blonde man slowed down until he pulled into a elevator. He put the car into park and opened the door, stepping out. He walked over to a console on the side of the lit elevator and took out a card with his face, name, and a barcode on it. He slipped the card through a slit on top of the console; the light below the slit turning from red to green.

''Good morning, Reed Tamashii. Your ID card for the Galatic Federation Base of Mars is cleared. Proceed to Base Level 1.'' He yawned, feeling the elevator rumble slightly and go down into the darkness below. The only light he had was the light from the console in front of him.

* * *

Down in the somewhat lit lower levels of the Base, a black-haired woman stood on a bridge that overlooked a sea of reddish-black fluid. She wore a pair of glasses which shined from the lighting above her and the humanoid head that was nose-deep in the fluid. The woman also wore a white labcoat with a green zipup vest and black skirt with black nylon stockings and high-heeled shoes. She glanced up at the humanoid's empty, milky white eyes despite the lighting as she narrowed her eyes some.

''The _Black Trinity Howlizter _series,'' she said to herself, ''Along with the _Blitzkrig__ Delliarmos_, and _SOS_ series, a machine built to protect the united planets under the Treaty of Versai against the menaces only known to us as ''Angels''...Hmph.'' The woman pulled out a cigarette pack from her coat pocket and lighter. She put one of them in her mouth, lighting the darkened end. Taking in a breath, she blew out the smoke slowly.

''You know, only Reed can tame you. And noone else at all...''

* * *

The elevator stopped at the destination known as Base Level 1. Reed got back into his car and sneezed violently, acting like he had a full-body convulsion. ''Damn,'' he managed to say. ''Someone's talking about me...again.'' He leaned back in his seat as he felt the car turn at at 180 degree turn. The car stopped abruptly, clamps grabbing the back and front ends of the vehicle and began moving on a track. He turned on the radio, hearing a news report. ''In other news today, the Titan Industries of Jupiter has successfully recreated a human being with the help of the Gaian Base here in the city of Nutriti. The head of the Human Restoration Project, Commander Damien Unozuke, has told our reporter of a scouting mission to Earth to see if they are any remaining survivors. More after this.'' Reed sighed as he turned off the radio.

''Who'd want to hear about that old man Unozuke?'' He asked to the emptiness of his car. ''Noone, that's who.'' He looked out to the wide open space of a large compound. It was covered by a veil-like dome that kept the rain from coming in and looked like it was still sunny and clear. Green grass covered the east side that had a swing set just in case a wife brought her kids with her to bring lunch to her engineer husband. It also had a bench that sat underneath the shade of a huge Oak tree. The blonde man looked out the window as he saw a helicopter rise from the rooftop of the compound. _Heh, the general came for a visit, ne?_

''So that's why Cap was more bitchy this morning.''

* * *

After 5 minutes riding an elevator up to the top of the compound, Reed stood in front of a large door that read ''BRIDGE'' in black bold lettering as he straightened up. Walking forward, the doors slid open and closed behind him once he was inside. Inside, the personnel turned to the blonde man with faces of complete distrust as they had stopped their typing on their consoles. A brown-haired woman with blue-green eyes

wearing the same uniform as Reed--the jacket green with the ensignia of a captain's rank on her left jacket sleeve, knee-high black boots, a black tank top showing most of her clevage, and black tight shorts--and walked up to him. Everyone gasped when she slapped him across the face, leaving a red mark on his cheek.

''You are LATE AGAIN, Ensign Reed Tamashii!''

''...Forgive me, Captain Alixia Mitsurugi. I overslept and didn't realize the time,'' he said in a military-esque voice. The woman known as Alixia sighed, folding her arms. ''I should detain you for being late. But we've been ordered a mission.'' She glanced back at an overly large screen that showed the planet Earth. ''Another LCL pickup again?'' Reed asked. ''We've done 3 in the last week.'' The brown haired woman shook her head. ''No, besides that, we've been ordered to scout any humans that may have resurrected themselves from the deep Sea of LCL,'' she replied. He looked at her as their eyes met--blue-green eyes with slit pupils; green eyes with dilated pupils. ''Alright.'' Alixia walked past him towards the door. ''You, me, Etura, and Rugel are going with a group of Titan scientists to search the remnants of the facility once known as NERV.''

''Alright then. Let's go and be back home for supper,'' the blonde said as he placed his hands behind his head and following Alixia out of the bridge.

''Which for you is: leftover chinese and chicken, Reed.''

Chapter One: End. _(Freakishly familiar to the series save the whole rank and everything else, ne? R&R!)_


	3. Mission to Earth

**Chapter Two**

Mission to Earth

''Geez, Reed...that's a...really bad mark on your face,'' a red-haired girl with a ponytail about the age of 16 asked the blonde man. She wore the same uniform as him--but the jacket was pink, black capris, white shirt and black tennis shoes. ''Yeah,'' he muttered. He rubbed his cheek, growling at Alixia who was talking with a man with orange-colored hair. They were in a lit locker room with a roster of the names of pilots for planes, jets, helicoptors, and such by the door. He sighed, sitting down on the bench closest to the door as the girl sat down beside him. She had the rank of Ensign just like Reed on her left shoulder. ''...Still in love with her, Tamashii?''

''Don't even want to talk about it, Etura. You know as well as me that what's done is done,'' he told the girl and stood up.

The orange haired man watched the other man walk down a short corridor, disappearing behind a couple of lockers. ''Rugel,'' he heard Alixia say. He turned to look up at her with one green eye and one yellow eye. ''Yeah?'' The brown haired woman folded her arms as she shook her head slowly. ''I won't breathe down Reed's neck on this mission like last time, dear. Besides...he's too reckless for his own good,'' the gruff man told her. He wore the same uniform as the other 3--the jacket was navy blue, black baggy pants, no shirt to cover the heavily muscled chest and stomach, and black boots. Alixia looked at Rugel as the sound of a locker slamming closed broke her out of her thoughts.

''You know, Rugel,'' Reed's voice echoed from the back of the room. ''I'm still in here, aren't I?'' The orange haired man felt the hairs rise from the back of his neck. The blonde's voice tenor had changed from its usual half-asleep sounding tone to an almost cold and menacing tone. He, Alixia, and Etura watched Reed walk out from behind the lockers wearing a red and black suit. It was still baggy from being stuffed inside the locker so many times. ''...Reed,'' the brown haired woman said softly. The blonde placed a pair of red/black headphones on his ears, pressing a button on the side of the left one as a black band went around the back of his head. He grunted when it tightened. He pressed a button on the front of his suit as it hissed, almost becoming one with his body build.

''I'm going to the hangar. I hate it when you all take your precious time getting ready,'' he told them as the green tint shimmered some in his eyes. He walked to the door and outside, the door sliding closed behind him. Etura held her arms in a effort to warm herself up. ''Brrr...it's like he's a different person when he puts that suit on...'' Rugel stood up and stretched, scratching his head. ''But of course. He's our heartless killing machine.'' He chuckled to himself as Alixia looked at the door and narrowed her eyes. She had a look of concern on her face.

_Reed..._

Outside of the locker room, the blonde had his head lowered. His hands shook as he gripped them tightly. _Damnit, _he thought to himself. _Calm the hell down, Reed... _He hit the wall beside him angrily. ''I'm so fucked up...''­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

The hangar dubbed 'Hangar 1' was a giant room that held 4 large containers (about 100 stories tall) with crimson-red fuild, wires coming out of the liquid and up into the ceiling. On the floor were tracks that led to the west wall which were huge doors leading to the outside. Men wearing brown jumpsuits and caps worked at consoles against the wall or checked the fluid's temperatures. Reed sat on a bench, looking at the container to the far right at the end of the wall. ''..Howlizter,'' he said under his breath. The other three walked into the hangar--all of them wearing similar suits to Reed's (Alixia's suit green and black; Rugel's orange and red; Etura's pink and burgandy). ''Reed! Reed!'' The red head said as she ran over to him. She wore a pink headband that had pink and black ''wings'' on the sides of her head. ''We figured you come here first.'' Alixia and Rugel walked over to him and the red-haired girl.

''I'm sure Reed's psyched out about this new mission,'' Etura said in an enthusiastic voice.

''Heh, I'm sure he is. Him and that menace, too.'' The blonde shot a glare at the older-looking man who held his hands up in defense. The brown haired woman shook her head in response. Her hair was tied back and wore the similar headphones like Reed's but attached to the right ear was a microphone. Rugel had a orange headband around his head similar to Etura's. ''I'm just sayin' that--'' ''Knock it off,'' His commanding officer told him in an irritated voice. She wasn't in the mood for Reed or Rugel's constant bickering. ''Etura, bring up the mission report on the computer.'' The red-head saluted her then walked over to a large console that was placed neatly in the middle. She typed hurriedly on the black keyboard, bringing up the image of Earth along with images of what was left of the planet. Ruins of cities and humanoid shapes on crosses jutting out from the Sea of LCL showed on the monitor.

''This is the planet Earth, now devoid of life after the Third Impact accurred approximately 7 years ago which left the planet as you see now. We are being deployed to the main site of the disaster--Tokyo-3--in Japan in 30 minutes. It will take us about 24 hours to get there,'' the red-head explained. ''That is, if we aren't attacked by the Angels like last time.'' Reed narrowed his eyes. Two weeks before, a scouting ship was attacked by a large black machine--supposedly a _Black Trinity_ machine--and was sunk after sending out an S.O.S. to the Gaian Base. He gripped his hands tightly as he remembered seeing the wreakage; maimed bodies floating in space. After all, he was supposed to be on that very ship.

''...The _Duel Arms_,'' Rugel said folding his arms. ''I remember.'' Etura looked at Reed then looked away, realizing what she had said. ''..Sorry, Reed. I'd...'' The blonde shook his head and stood up. ''It's nothing. What's done is done,'' he told her. ''We should go to our machines and get ready.'' Alixia nodded, following after him along with Rugel. The red-head closed the windows of the images on the monitor and ran after them. ''Wait up, you guys!''­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

A loud alarm echoed through the hangar as the red fluid emptied out of the 4 large containers. ''Warning, warning. Please stay clear of the draining process. I repeat...'' A female voice said over the intercom. As the fluid was gone, inside the containers showed 4 humanoid machines all dripping with the red liquid. The first one was green with black and grey detail, large containers about the size of a car on its sides. It had the number ''01'' on the front and on its arms. On the side of its leg the name in bold, black lettering _Blitzkrig_ could be seen. The head--with 2 red eyes--had a large black horn protruding from its forehead along with green armor plating on the sides of its face. Beside the machine was an orange mecha with black and red detail, two gun cannons protruding out of its bulky arms. It had the number "02" on the front and arms, with the name _Delliarmos_ on in bold red lettering along the side of its leg. Its head--4 red-orange eyes--had long ear-like attachments to either side of the head with a red dot on its forhead and red armor on its neck and face areas.

Beside the _Delliarmos_ was a smaller version (about the shoulder height of the _Blitzkrig_) of the _Black Trinity _mechas. It was pink with red and burgandy detail, large angel wings attached to the back along. This machine had the number "03" on the front and arms with the name _SOS_ in bold burgandy lettering on the side of the leg. On the sides of its head--3 burgandy eyes--were pink angel wings acting as ears for the machine with red circles attached. Burgandy armor plating was attached to its shoulders, neck, and lower face area. Next to the _SOS_ was a much larger but slimmer version of the 3 mechas. It was black with red and grey detail, looking similar to that of the _Evangelion_ known as Unit 01. But it was a much menacing version. It had two white eyes which stared outside at the pilots. It had the name _Howlitzer_ along the sides of its left leg and right arm in bold red lettering. Alixia found herself shaking everytime she would see the face of the mecha. She then glanced down at Reed who was looking up at the mechas, his eyes seemingly brighter.

_It's been a whole 2 months_, she thought, _Since Reed got inside _Howlitzer_. He says he can communicate with that thing but... _She looked at the mecha's head then its empty eyes.

''It's almost like the Devil's staring me right in the face.''

**_Chapter Two: End (R & R.)_**


	4. BlueHaired Angel

**Chapter Three**

Blue-Haired Angel

''Think you're going to go psycho today, Reed?''

''Heh, why don't you go fuck yourself, Rugel?''

The two men stood in the hangar as both of them walked up to separate elevators that were attached to either right side of the large containers. Alixia sighed, hearing the two argue obsenities at one another and held her head. _And again...they argue like children... _Etura sighed as she jumped at the elevators stopping at their assigned destinations. Alixia stepped onto a platform that led up to a large pipe-like structure jutting out of the back of her mecha. ''Alright, you two,'' she turned to both Reed and Rugel. ''Get inside the Entry Plugs, now. Me and Etura don't want to hear you two bitch at each other all the way to Earth.'' The blonde man made a 'tsk' noise as he folded his arms. Like I want to hear that bull from you, he thought to himself. He looked over to see a ladder leading inside the dark and empty Entry Plug. He climbed the ladder then stood on the top ladder, looking back at Alixia. ''Just so you know, your slaps prove nothing.'' She began to protest but stopped as she saw Reed climb into the plug.

''And yet you still hide it...'' The brown-haired woman murmured. Rugel looked to her and shook his head. ''Why do you stand up for him?'' He asked her. ''You broke up with him because of the way he disobeys orders...'' ''He acts like that 'cause his human side choses to!'' Etura exclaimed. The two adults looked at their younger operative who had her hands balled up into fists. The red-haired girl looked at Alixia with both sadness and anger. She then looked away to the floor. ''...I'll contact the Operator and tell him to get us all ready for the LCL Transmission,'' she said softly and climbed up the ladder, jumping into _S.O.S._'s Entry Plug.

_He still loves you, you heartless bitch..._

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­--

Reed, inside Howlizter's Entry Plug, climbed into the chair as he propped his boots on the console in front of him. He rested his head against the soft but hard headrest, letting his long bangs come over his eyes. His nose wrinkled at the smell inside the plug--the smell of human blood. He growled softly and sat up when he heard the hatch close on the capsule. ''Ensign Reed Tamashii,'' a woman's voice said over the intercom. ''Enter your passcode and ready yourself for LCL Transmission.'' He leaned back against the seat, groaning as he felt a sharp pain enter his back. _Shit..._

''PASS-10647829ADS,'' he said in a monotone voice. He lowered his head as he breathed heavily, the sharp pain dulling away. ''Geez..'' He rubbed his lower back and sighed. He watched the bottom half of the yellow-tinted, translucent liquid fill up to where the seat was connected to. He leaned back, feeling the liquid around his ankles then his calves. ''Reed, remember to breathe after the LCL comes over you,'' he heard Alixia's voice say in his headphones. ''Yeah, yeah, I know.'' He placed his hands and arms on the arm rests as the LCL came up to his neck, mouth, nose, and eyes. He closed his eyes tightly to feel the liquid move over the rest of his body like water. He gasped, inhaling the LCL then coughed. Reed held his nose and mouth. ''Damnit all...I hate this..'' ''If you hate it so much, why'd you transfer?''

''Go to hell, Rugel.'' The blonde man grabbed the controls then watched the language control surround him--Japanese and American--then switched to the outside of Hanger 1. He sighed softly as he glanced back behind him. Reed shook his head then moved his hands from the control to the back of his head. He propped his feet on the console in front of him.

''Feh. Damned ghosts...'' He felt the mecha move forward along with the other 3 onto a track. He yawned loudly as he leaned his head back into his hands against the headrest. He had been having strange dreams about him standing on the edge of a cliff wearing a white shirt and sweatpants. He would look down at his hands to see the wrists bandaged, slightly bleeding. He would then look back at a girl with short blue hair and pale skin stand under a _sakura _tree, looking up at the sky above. Her arm was bandaged along with her head and eye. Reed wondered who the girl was but didn't question it further.

_The Old Tokyo-3 files should know somethin'_, he thought to himself._ Maybe I could raid those ruins..._

**Chapter Three: End**


	5. Dreamer

**Chapter Four: ****Dreamer**

Reed woke up from his 10-minute cat nap, the sudden jolt of the containers with the mecha inside moved onto the tracks in front of it. He stretched as he yawned loudly over the radio which made Alixia sigh. "Why is it you always sleep before a mission? Don't you get enough sleep?" "Nope," he said hearing Etura stifle a small giggle. Always the little fangirl of his.

"Hey, respect your Captain, fool," Rugel said over the radio only to have his connection cut off from the blonde's radio. _Hmph...brat.._ "Calm down, you two. I don't want to file a misconduct report on the both of you." Reed leaned his head back and sighed softly.

_Why'd I sleep with that woman?_

--

"Reed, how are you feeling?" The burgandy haired girl asked.

"Like crap." The containers with the mechas inside were placed on the scouting ship _Elloise_ down in the hangar. Reed, inside the _Howlizter_, folded his arms across his muscled chest and sighed. Damnit, he thought, its taking too long... He growled from the back of his throat then placed his feet back down onto the foot controls.

"Gettin' restless, Tamashii?" The blonde simply chuckled dryly before turning off the radio. Alixia groaned over the radio as she began her rant at her new lover. "God, Rugel, can't you contain yourself?" she asked angrily. "Okay, babe, I'm sorry...I'll make it up to you when we get back..." Etura growled and turned off her connection to the radio, not wanting to hear the older man cook sensitive words to her captain.

More like squawk to her is more appropriate.

The red-head sighed softly then looked to a warning screen on the monitor next to her that read: WARNING, SLEEP MODE WILL COMMENCE IN 30 SECONDS. "Please enjoy your flight and good luck on the mission," a female voice said over the intercom. Reed placed his hands on the armrests and closed his eyes, the 30 seconds passing by quickly. "Sleep mode countdown in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...SLEEP MODE BEGIN." A smoky gas entered through the air vents of the large mechas, causing the pilots to fall asleep slowly. Reed's eyes became half-closed as his left eyebrow twitched. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and went into a deep sleep.

--

_Are you..._

_What?_

_Are you my...savior?_

A bright light shined in the darkness of Reed's mind as it opened up to a field with a large cherry blossom tree in the center. The blonde man sat under the tree, leaning his head back against the bark. His eyes were closed. He wore a short sleeved button-up shirt with faded blue jean pants. On his wrists were bandages wrapped tightly. "Oh yeah," he said to himself. "I'm on a mission...I think." He turned his head to look at the pale, feminine figure standing next to him. Short light blue locks covered her ears, dim red irises staring back into emerald green ones. She looked about 18-20 years of age, and yet full grown in the chest area. Reed closed his eyes as he felt a weight lay against him and the smell of blood filled his nostrils.

"You...reek of blood," he said. He hated the smell of blood...but...he actually enjoyed it. The girl laying against him closed her eyes and inhaled his scent. The sweet smell of spices and vanilla that tickled her nose. "My..savior." She opened her eyes to look up at Reed who grabbed her arms gently, trying not to bruise her soft and fragile skin. "How the fuck am I your 'savior'?" The girl didn't answer him but simply moved her arms out of his large hands, wrapping them around his neck.

"The one who will save me from my six-year prison...one who has taken LCL into his own body," she told him softly.

"...Wait, how do you know about the LCL?" The blonde tensed up when she snuggled into his chest. "The LCL...it was used for the _Evangelion_ series...but you probably know all that, don't you?" He scratched his head lightly. "I guess so," he muttered. She nuzzled uup against him and closed her eyes again. "I'll be waiting for you..."

"Reed..."

_Waiting...for me?_

"Reed!" The blonde man woke up to Alixia's screaming voice over the headset radio as he groaned. "I was sleeping, you damned bitch..." "Well, now's the time to wake up," she said. "We're almost to Earth." Reed sighed, holding his face. _Almost to Earth, huh?_ "Hmph. Why is it...I have a bad feeling?"

**Chapter Four: End**

**--**

**Sorry if I've kept you waiting. I know some of the reviewers probably don't read it anymore...so, yeah. R&R.**


	6. Fallen Angels

**Chapter Five: Fallen Angels**

The scouting ship soared through the coldness of space, its boosters roaring loudly even though you couldn't hear it. The black metal plates painted with silver outlines of the name Elloise on its right side shone from the light of the sun as the craft neared its destination. On the large bridge, people sat at consoles wearing green and black military uniforms, the pilot sitting in a seat with wires attached to a helmet on his head. "We are currently passing the moon which is in its' first quarter," a female assistant said. "30 minutes before we enter the Earth's atmosphere." The captain nodded slowly as he turned to look at the pilot who looked like he was no younger than 21.

"Do your best," he said softly.

"I will try, sir."

--

Reed looked at the clock which was embedded into his arm. 8:50AM, it read. He sighed softly, running his hand through his thick blond hair. "So...you'll be waiting in that place.." "Huh? What was that, Tamashii?" Rugel asked rudely over the radio. The blonde groaned. "Do you know...it's not nice to invade on people's privacy?" The older man chuckled dryly.

"Well, you were talking to yourself...about someone waiting for you, right?"

"It doesn't really matter, now does it?" Reed said. With that, he turned off the radio...for the fourth time. Alixia groaned softly and held her face. _Damnit, Rugel_, she thought to herself. "Just...back the hell off, Rugal. That's an order from your Captain, understand?" The man didn't say anything but replied with a simple "Yes, ma'am." Etura closed her eyes then opened them agian as the intercom came on along with the alarm. "W-wha..?"

"Attention pilots of the _Black Trinity_ series," a booming male voice said. "We have confirmed sightings of the Angels coming towards us at an increasing speed."

"Understood. Have the containers released and open locks 1, 2, and 3 for the launch bay. We'll keep you covered."

"Roger." On the bridge, the captain turned off the intercom and turned to the pilot. "Did you hear all that?" The pilot moved some in an response. Alarms began to go off loudly, a grouping of holographic screens of the outside to show 4 large, beastly monsters flying towards the Elloise. "All hands, prepare for battle. Shields at 100; lazer cannons at full-power; missiles ready to launch," the pilot said in an robotic voice. The captain narrowed his eyes. "Get the 4 _Trinity_ units up to the launch bay! Now!"

--

"Heh...already?" Reed said to himself with a small smirk coming to his lips. He grabbed onto the controls as the mecha started up, the once milky eyes now glowing a bright whitish-yellow color. The others did the same, the eyes of their machines glowing white. Alixia looked to the _Howlizter_ and bit her bottom lip. _God...it's looking more and more like a demon each day..._"..Etura?"

"Ma'am?"

"I want you to record the battle for our report, alright?"

"Yes, ma'am," the girl replied softly. She pressed a button on her headset as a pair of red-tinted glasses appeared on her face. She closed her eyes then opened them again to show they were a bright red. "Ready, Captain Alixia." The containers opened as the ramps fell to the floor with a loud, simultaneous bang. Reed sat upright in his seat then murmured the word:

"Walk." With a sudden jolt, the Howlizter picked up one foot and stepped onto the ramp. That a boy...keep going. The mecha stepped down from the ramp, doing a left-face towards the elevator with the 3 others--_Delliarmos, S.O.S._, and _Blitzkrig_--following after him. "Hmph. The captain should have went first. Common courtesy," Rugel stated. "Well, I wanted him to go first...since he's so eager for battle anyway.."

_Damn right I wanted to go first...since you guys ass-drag around..._The blonde growled softly as he boarded the elevator. _Savior...hurry..._

"..Wha?" _They're coming...the Dark Ones..._

"Reed? Reed! Can you hear me?" Etura asked him, breaking him out of his trance. He turned his head to the pink mecha then looked back to the floor. "..Yeah...I'm alright.." He moved a hand from the controls and held his head. _She's...calling me..._ He saw the image of the blue-haired girl from before then gritted his teeth.

_"Why'd she pick me of all fucking people?"_

**Chapter Five: End**


	7. Fortunate Dream, 30 Seconds of Pain

**Chapter Six: Fortunate Dream, 30 Seconds of Pain**

The 4 Angels--former _Black Trinity_ series models--approached further to the Elloise as the ship fired both its lazer cannons and missiles. "Volleys 1-5 have been launched," a man said. "Cannons at 60 power. Charging for second attack." The captain stood at the helm with his hands behind his back. _Good...keep doing your work, Hitsu_, he thought to himself. He glanced back at the young pilot who looked like he was in a trance.

"The _Black Trinities_ are ready to launch and fully armed, Captain Mitzuragi."

"Good. Now..._Trinities_, launch!"

--

The elevator alarm came on as it suddenly shot up the lit shaft, making the pilots hold on to the controls tightly. "D-damnit," Rugel muttered. "Every time..." Reed and the two women grunted at the force the elevator was putting on them. Soon, the elevator reached the top of the ship where the pilots saw the many blazing blue lights from the lazer cannons and missiles firing at the Angels that approached. Alixia sighed then turned on her radio transmission.

"Alright," she said. "We have orders to protect the Elloise from the Angel assault. Reed, I'll let you and Rugel attack while me and Etura protect the ship."

"Yes, ma'am!" The two men said. "Etura, I hope you're not scared?"

"No, ma'am. I'll be just fine." Alixia smiled some and turned on the foot boosters, her subordinates following after her. "Now, go and defend the innocents on this ship!" Reed narrowed his eyes as black wing-like portrusions sprouted from the _Howlizter_'s back and took off from the group towards the Angels. "Ah...Ensign Tamashii, get back here!" The _Delliarmos_'s back opened up to reveal two black boosters as they ignited and the mecha was now airborne. The 4 Angels looked to the two mechas, letting out a loud screeching noise. The Howlizter held out its hand, a large machine gun materializing and fully loaded. "Eat lead, you fuckers!" The blonde man yelled out as one of the Angels hissed at him. It got in front of him, grabbing his head; black wires coming out of its hands.

"You...won't absorb me!" Pressing a button on the controls, the gun firing 200 rounds into the beast's belly and breaking through the metal. The Angel roared in pain, the Howlizter pushing it away as it blew up. "One down and 3 to go!" The _S.O.S_ and _Blitzkrig_ flew beside the ship, watching the two mechas fight against the beasts. Etura bit her lip.

_Reed..._

"Reed, be careful! These might be the ones who used to be on the Titan Base when they were attacked two months ago!" Rugel said, firing lazers from the Delliarmos's wrists and hitting one of the Angels in the face. "The Electrode models?" The blonde grunted, moving the mecha out of the way of a grappling hook that was aimed for him. On the end of the grappling hook was 4 copper prongs. The Howlizter moved forward towards the Angel, letting out a battle cry. "I'll kill you!!"

_Reed..._

"Uh..?!" He halted the mecha, lowering his head. "...What was...?"

"Reed, look out!" The man looked up to see the 4-pronged grappling hook flying at him. He moved too late as the prong stabbed him in the right leg, the suit reflecting the attack. Reed screamed in pain and held his leg with one hand. "I-I've been hit!" Rugel watched the wire glow a bright yellow then gasped.

"Tamashii, the wire...!"

Suddenly, the Howlizter and its pilot glowed white as electricity was sent through the metal, Reed screaming at the top of his lungs in pain. "AGHH!! It...hurts...!!" Rugel cursed under his breath then flew at the black mecha only to be intercepted by the two other Angels. "Damn you..!" He fired at them as they moved out of the way, hissing at him.

--

Reed felt his chest tighten as he held his head, continuing to scream. He felt his skin burning and his head felt like it was going to burst from the pain. Foam began to seep from his mouth, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. _I...can't...it's too much_, he thought. _The pain's unbearable.._ Soon, the shocks ended and Reed slumped in his seat; his eyes completely white with tears streaming down his eyes. He let out a gurgled choking noise as he sat there.

_Can't..move...I'm gonna die..._ The image of the blue-haired girl flashed in his mind. _I..won't be able to save you..._ He felt a pair of arms wrap around his chest, a small kiss pressed against his temple. _This is a gift...fight back, Tamashii-kun.._ Reed closed his eyes then opened them again to show they were normal. He wiped the foam from his mouth along with the tears on his cheeks, growling lowly. The Angel had taken Howlizter into its arms as its chest plate opened to show the dark red core. A large grouping of pale, white hands began to emerge from the core, reaching out to the black mecha's head. "Become one with us," a monotone female voice moaned out. The blonde haired man chuckled and grabbed onto the controls, power restoring to its movements.

"Not on your pathetic life!" He yelled as a hatch opened on the left side of the Howlitzter's leg and a large hilt appeared. Taking the hilt into its hand, the blade flashed red. He grabbed onto the wire and sliced it in half, the Angel hissing at him. With a yell, he stabbed the core as the hands vanished. The beast roared in pain then let out of the Howlizter. The core began to crack.

"Rghh...Rugel!"

"I'm on it!" The Delliarmos fired its automatic machine gun and killed the Angel instantly. The Elloise fired more missiles at the last two Angels who tried to retreat after seeing their comrades killed. The first Angel looked back to get a lazer in its face, its head being blown off in the process along with its body being destroyed by missiles. The second and last Angel got away as it vanished into a makeshift black hole of its own making. On the bridge of the _Elloise_, the captain cursed under his breath. "Damn, it escaped using a space jump.."

"The Howlizter has sustained heavy damage," the pilot said. "The machine requires a system reboot and repair to the right leg. The pilot, Ensign Reed Tamashii, needs medical attention." The captain nodded. "Right. _Trinity_ units come back." Reed leaned back against the seat, holding his face. He hissed in pain from his leg. "Reed, are you alright?" Etura asked him over the transmission. He coughed up a bit of blood before nodding slowly. "Yeah...I'll be alright. _Black Trinity unit Howlizter 4200_, coming back."

**Chapter Six: End**


	8. The Landing

**Chapter Seven: The Landing**

**Summary: After the battle against the Angels, the Elloise lands on Earth's desolate surface; Etura treats Reed's battle wounds.**

After the battle against the Angels, a group of medics stood nearby as the entry plug from the _Howlizter_ came out. Reed, after turning off the _Howlizter_, felt the LCL drain out, shuddering in the process then grabbed the handle to open the hatch. _Damn, I feel sick.._ He turned the handle and pushed open the hatch as he pulled a cord from above the hatch. Grabbing onto the cord tightly, he jumped down to the floor below him and landed safely on the floor. "Reed!" He turned his head to the red-haired girl running towards him. "Etura--uhh..." He felt himself wobble then fell to his knees, his vision becoming hazy.

_What's going on...?_

"Reed! Medical team, come over here now!" She gasped, running over to the blonde man and caught him in her arms when he fell and held him. "Mmph...Reed, you're heavy..." He grunted in response then patted the girl's back gently. "Thanks, Etura..." She blushed lightly, helping the man stand up slowly. Alixia had already gotten out of her mecha and watched the medical team place Reed on a stretcher. "9,000 volts he was shocked with." She looked to Rugel who walked over to her, with his arms folded. "And yet he still lives, hence the name 'The Undying'." The brown-haired woman looked to him then to the man being carried off by the stretcher and the girl following him. "The Ensign Who Couldn't Die."

--

Etura sat by Reed's bed still dressed in her pink and red plug suit, her hands in her lap. She moved some of her red hair out of her face then closed her eyes. She remembered the day that he came into work with black rings under his eyes, his eyes red from crying apparently. She had asked him what happened but he brushed her off as he walked to the weight training room. The red-head wanted to know what was wrong with the man who treated her like a younger sister. That's when Etura decided to ask the one woman with whom he was in a relationship with at the time.

Captain Alixia In'Acura.

Bursting into the lounge, she found the older woman drinking coffee and looking like nothing had happened. "Alixia!" the young girl yelled to get the woman's attention. The brunette looked up at Etura, a smile comin across her face. "Is something wrong, Etura?" The red-head walked up to her then gripped her fists. "Reed...I saw him come in today...he looked like he had been crying!" The color drained from Alixia's face as the smile faded. "Oh...I guess..you didn't hear..."

"Hear what?"

"...Me and Reed broke up last night." Etura's face grew redder than her hair, her hands trembling. Alixia looked to her hands then her face. She stood up slowly and touched the girl's shoulder. "Etura, I know that you like Reed, but...he's too old for you--ah!" The brunette backed away after feeling a burnin sensation from the girl's body. "Etura..." "He's...like my brother, you know? I can feel his pain too...now I know why I felt weird last night and this morning.." She looked up to the woman with reddened eyes, tears welling up in her eyes.

"It was because of you! I thought you cared about Reed!" Alixia gasped lightly as Etura ran out of the lounge, crying. _Etura..._

"I guess...she hurt us both, big brother." The red-head placed a hand on Reed's hand by his side. His chest moved up and down from his soft but slow breathing, bandages around his head and neck. The door hissed open as a nurse walked inside with a notepad in her hand. She looked up to them and smiled some. "I see you're still here," she said catching Etura's attention. "Oh...yeah.." The nurse walked over, checking the man's charts of his condition. "Well, it's nothing serious. He suffered from the electrical discharge the wired attachment--9,000 volts to be exact--and he's still alive. Amazing what people with LCL in their bodies can do..." The red-head lowered her head as the woman gasped lightly.

"Oh, forgive me...I didn't mean to.."

"It's nothing," she said. "It's alright, ma'am; I'm not angry with you." Etura smiled at the nurse who nodded softly and returned the smile. "I understand. Your friend here will have to stay in bed until we arrive to Earth, which will be in a few minutes," she told the girl. She walked to the door as it slid open. "Yes, ma'am. I'll be sure to do my best to keep him here." The nurse looked to Etura again with a small nod, leaving soon afterwards.

"Gonna hold me down, little one?" The red-head blushed and turned to Reed who was looking at her with one green eye open. "Reed, you're awake!" He chuckled softly then turned his head to the side. "I must look like shit, huh?'" he asked. She nodded slowly as she held his hand. He returned the gesture and looked at her. "Where's the other two?"

"Probably somewhere snuggling..."

"Or tryin' to fuck before we land." Etura laughed, covering her mouth with her free hand while the blonde looked up at the ceiling with a smile on his face. "That's the fiery red-head I remember." She looked at him, scratching her cheek lightly. "Yeah...oh, Reed, I've been meaning to ask...what happened out there exactly?" He turned his eyes from the ceiling to her and sighed some. "That's the thing," he began, "I don't know myself. I heard someone call my name then I have something hit me in my leg--" He motioned to his right leg with his finger. "--And I get electricuted. God, my brain's so fucked up right now, I can't even remember."

"Hopefully you will. Rugel risked his neck saving you, you know." Reed scowled then looked away. "Yeah, well, he's just doing that so Alixia can give him--" Etura clapped her hand over his mouth, her face redder than her hair. "R-reed, don't say that! As if the first thing you said about them was bad..." He licked her hand with a smirk as she pulled her hand back, wiping it on him.

"Ewww...Reed!" She exclaimed in a disgusted voice.

"Uh-huh, and I asked where they were. You said they were snuggling so I had to say something to finish what you started, Etura Mizumo." She groaned lightly then shook her head. "As if I can't compete with your pervertedness.." The two of them felt the rumble of the ship entering the Earth's atmosphere as the intercom came on.

"Please excuse the turbulance and stay where you are," a woman said. The red-head sighed. "Like we can really move anyway..." Reed looked out the window to see the red flash of the heat against the metal then to see the faint purplish-pink sky that was left over from the Third Impact.

_Soon...we'll meet..._

**Chapter Seven: End**


	9. Ruins of the Fallen, Pt 1

**Chapter Eight, Part One: Ruins of the Fallen**

After the ship had landed on the Earth's desolate surface, the groups of scientists readied transports for the LCL and data for any sightings of ressurected people. Inside in the medical bay, Reed sat up in his hospital bed, scratching the back of his head as he yawned loudly. Etura was in the bathroom taking a shower while her plug suit was being washed. The blonde man groaned lightly, holding his chest. _Mmph...guess my heart's still in shock_, he thought to himself. He laid back down against the pillows and closed his eyes.

"That girl hasn't called me since the Angel Attack," he said to himself. "But..." He touched his temple lightly. _She kissed me..._ He looked up to see the red-head come out of the shower, drying off her long hair. She wore a black shirt and shorts. She looked up at Reed and smiled. "Had a nice catnap again?" He nodded slowly then stood up from his bed. "Yeah. You have a nice shower?"

"I always do," she answered. She put the towel down and combed her fingers through the semi-wet mass. "And it's your turn anyway." The blonde yawned again, stalking his way to the bathroom. "Yeah, yeah...get my change of clothes, Etura." He looked over at her to see a small bundle on the bed as she smiled lightly.

"Already done, big brother."

------

"So, how is our Reed Tamashii doing?" Captain Mitzuragi asked with his back to the two pilots. "He's stable and has recovered from the Angel Attack," Alixia said as she and Rugel stood in a large dark room lit only by the dim light above them near a desk where the captain was standing. He looked out the window to the Sea of LCL with a dim look in his eyes. "I see. Is that young woman with him?"

"Yes, sir."

"Love can be a fickle thing, sometimes.."

The brunette woman bit her lip as she looked away. _Yes...it can.._ "By the way, sir, do you still want Ensign Tamashii as one of the guard team with us?" The other man asked. Captain Mitzuragi turned to him and nodded. "Yes. He's the only one who can calm the beast inside the Howlizter." Rugel looked to Alixia then saluted the captain with her. "We'll do our best, Captain."

'"I know you will."

------

"Feeling any better, Reed?"

"Yeah, kinda," he said rubbing the side of his neck. "Okay. I asked the nurse would it be okay for you to sit in the Howlizter and she said it would be alright." He nodded slowly then yawned loudly, startling two nurses at an intersection. He grinned widely at them as Etura pushed him around the corner. "Move, you big lug...he's really sorry for startling you." They nodded some then looked at each other, giggling lightly.

"You could stop pushing me. I can walk."

"Yeah, but you yawn like a giant..." He scratched the left side of his face as they walked to the elevator then pressed the button to go down. "I have to go and recalibrate the system for the Howlizter while I'm sitting in it. That damned Angel really fucked it up..." The red-head nodded some, the elevator doors opening. She gasped lightly to see Rugel and Alixia standing there. "Ah...Reed, you're awake," the brunette said. The older man stared down the blonde man as he stepped into the elevator, Etura following him inside. "Going to rest for a bit, you guys?"

"Yeah, let's say that," Rugel chuckled lightly. Reed slammed his fist into the older man's stomach, making him double over in pain. "Reed Tamashii!" Alixia gasped when she was pushed out of the elevator with the dark-haired man then looked to Etura. "Etura--"

"Sorry." With that, the elevator doors closed and went down to the lower part of the ship.

"...Mmph, damnit, Rugel...now they're both angry.." He groaned in response, holding his stomach. "Sure...side with the psycho and the brat.." In the elevator, Reed leaned against the wall and looked up at the ceiling. The red-haired girl stood next to him with a distant look on her face. He closed his eyes, sighing some. "Mad at her too, Etura?"

"...Kinda," she replied, looking down at the floor. "It's just...she had no right, you know?" He nodded slowly then held his head tightly. He saw images of himself along with Alixia sitting on a hill, watching the sun set in the artificial sea of Mars. The blonde opened one bloodshot green eye as Etura looked at him with a concerned look. _Reed...ever since that attack..._ "You...feeling alright, Reed?"

"Yeah...just a little bit sick, is all." He chuckled lightly, running his hands through his hair while looking to the side. _That's right...that's where we had our first date.._

------

A little while later, Reed and Etura were in the Elloise's hanger with the Black Trinity mechas in their respectful containers. The blonde man had climbed into the entry plug then looked at the darkened stain on his seat. Dried blood from his leg wound. He sighed, looking back at the red-haired girl. "Hand me some of those antibacteria wipes," he said. Etura looked through the drawers of the computer desk nearby and took out the small package of wipes. She ran over to the elevator that led up to the entry plug against the Howlizter's container. The red-head handed the man the wipes with a small smile.

"Here you go."

"Thanks." Reed took the package, jumping down into the seat and began to wipe the seat down. She watched him clean the seat while playing with her hair. "Reed," she began, "you're still on the guard team once we get to the old ruins since you're a fast healer." He grunted in response. "But you're going to be on watch because of your injuries."

"I can still walk, Etura. It doesn't mean I can't fight." She sighed then stood up as she stretched. "Meh, okay o invincible one." Reed chuckled lightly. _Yeah, right. I'm not invincible...I'm just a crazy bastard._ He sat down in the seat and turned on the black mecha's computer. The blonde man looked at its system configuration, seeing that it was somewhat fixed thanks to the technical support crew. He scoffed at their work but congratulated them regardless. Reed typed in his password then began to fix what the Angel had done to his "partner". He leaned back in the seat, stretching his arms.

"Geez, buddy. That Angel really pulled a number on both of us, eh?" The blonde man looked down to his bandaged right leg and held it tightly. He started to laugh softly, shaking his head. "I'm so fucked up." Reed felt the small rumble of the scouting ship landing as he leaned his head back against the seat.

_We've landed..._

------

In another part of the ship, Alixia stood in a bathroom looking at herself in the mirror. She had her hair down sitting on her shoulders as she wore a black tanktop and black underpants. She looked down at the floor, holding her arms. She closed her eyes then let out a soft sigh. _Why am I so anxious?_ the female captain thought to herself. _Damnit. Damnit!_ The brunette woman held her head, leaning against the back wall. "It's the LCL...these souls...are acting up again.." She shuddered softly and held her arms, the soft murmurs of scattered voices echoing in the small bathroom...

------

After he had finished calibrating the Howlizter's systems, Reed had climbed out of the entry plug and shut the hatch. He sighed softly then jumped onto the small elevator as it went down to the floor. Etura looked up at him from the computer desk and stood up once he got off the lift. "So, how'd it go?" He grinned at her. "It went okay. Howlizter's back to normal now." The red-haired girl grinned as the intercom came on. "All members of the scouting team, please report to the docking bay and be suited up for the mission, a male voice said over the intercom. I repeat..."

"We heard you the first time, damnit." Reed scratched the back of his head then walked to the pilot's locker room to get suited up.

"Be nice, Reed..." _If you can, that is._ He stopped and turned around to thump Etura's forehead lightly. "Ow!" He grinned widely at her. "I heard you say that I can't be nice..." She rubbed her forhead, glaring at him. "That wasn't nice."

"It wasn't supposed to." The two changed out of their black clothes and back into their plug suits. The blonde man's right leg had a small scorch mark where he was hit directly but nothing a little bit of elbow grease wouldn't do for it. He pushed the button to pressurize the suit as the two _lovers_ walked inside; hair messy. "Ah, they arrive just in time," Etura said tying back her hair. Alixia looked to her with a scowl on her face. "I wish you would get off about my relationship with Rugel."

"I wish you would've got off him too and we wouldn't be having this converstation now, would we?" the blonde man asked. The red-haired girl stifled a laugh. Reed pulled on his headset only to be turned around and met with the cold glare of the other pilot. "What? Got something to say?" The brown-haired man growled, punching him in the face hard. "Rugel!" Reed stumbled slightly as his back slammed against the cold surface of the lockers behind him. "Shit," he said spitting blood onto the floor. "Touchy about the sex subject, aren't we?" He was immediately grabbed by the scruff of his suit by the other man. "Listen you little bastard...I risked my neck to rescue your sucidal ass, understand? I better recieve payment from you--"

"That's enough," Alixia said in a stern voice. "Rugel, get suitted up. Reed. Etura. Go and get inside your Trinities now." The blonde man nodded, moving past the older man then walked out of the locker room with the red-haired girl. "Damn it to hell, Rugel...what the fuck's wrong with you?!" The brown-haired man backed away from the usually calm female captain as she held her temples gently. "...Alixia, you need to rest," he told her. "Your LCL levels might be low.."

"Fuck the LCL levels." She growled outwardly, walking to her locker then changed out of her tank top and short shorts. _What the hell's going on?_ Rugel backed up as he changed out of his substitute clothing. He glanced back at the woman who pulled on her plug suit and zipping it up in the front. She tied her hair back then pressed the two buttons on her wrists; the suit compressing and tightening to her body frame.

_I don't...like this._

**Chapter Eight, Part 1: End.**

**----**

**Sorry for the wait. Enjoy and R&R.**


End file.
